Flutterlina
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: The screenplay of a small Pegasus mare named Flutterlina who travels a large world in search of her happiness.
1. Chapter 1

Act 1: The Pony in the Flower

Once upon a time, in a quiet little village, there lives a mare who long to have a child of her own, but none has come to her. The mare is a pegasus that has a pale yellow coat, with a magenta mane in a bun and matching tail, and light pink eyes. She is wearing light blue glasses, and a white apron around her waist. As the years go by she becomes more sad about her chances to have a child.

One day, she decides to visit the village wizard about her situation. The wizard is a unicorn mare that has a light purple coat, dark purple mane and tail with aquamarine streaks in them, light purple eyes, and is wearing a black cloak. The wizard lives in a small yet cozy house, that has potion bottles on a table, books on a shelf and desk, a cauldron at a fireplace, and a small bed next to a window. When she arrives, she explains to the wizard about her wish, and the wizard knows just the thing. The wizard uses her magic to take a small pouch to her. She then takes a small flower seed out of the bag and levitates it to the mare.

As she leaves the seed to the mare as the wizard instructs, "Take this magic flower seed and plant it in a flowerpot. Make sure you give it water, sunlight, and tender love and care. By then you will have your child."

"Oh thank you. I promise to raise the seed and my child," The mare happily replies.

The mare leaves the house with the seed to plant it right ways. When the mare reaches her home, she does what the wizard had instructs her do, and makes sure to give the flower everything it needs. She puts the seed in the flowerpot that has dirt in it. For the day she waters it and make sure it has lots of sunshine. Late at night while the mare is sleeping, the pot glows, and a large stem begins to grow.

The next day, the mare wakes up, and sees something amazing. She sees that the magic flower seed has grow into a dark green stem that has a beautiful red flower bud on it.

"My, what a beautiful flower?" The mare says, astonished to see the flower.

The mare kisses the flower, and the flower opens up. When the flower is fully open, a little pegasus pony is sleeping in the flower. The pegasus mare is light yellow with a pink mane and tail. She is also wearing a white dress with a light pink ribbon on the waist. The small pony lets out a small and sweet yawn, and opens her eyes. Her eyes reveals to be a lovely light teal color. The little pony looks up to see the mare looking at her with a smile.

The small pony smiles and says, "Hello mother."

The mare then puts her hoof next to the flower, and the little pony flies to it, but kind of flutters while doing so. The mare smiles to see how beautiful and shy her little pony is, and her wings flutters like a butterfly. The mare knows right away what name to give to her little child.

The Mare says, "I should call you... Flutterlina."

The mare makes Flutterlina a bed out of a walnut shell, with blue flower petals on the bottom for comfort, and a big rose petal for a blanket. Months have gone by, and Flutterlina and her mother have been together all the time. Flutterlina and her mother play games that she is able to do because of her size. For example, her mother has made a small lake with a small bowl of water, and uses a leaf for a boat. Flutterlina uses a small piece of wood and paddles across the small bowl. Her mother then uses a small bead and roll it to Flutterlina, then she rolls it back like a ball. Finally the mare uses her pearl necklace so she can swing Flutterlina. The two are very happy together, and have become inseparable

The sun sets and it becomes dark, and Flutterlina is sleeping in her walnut bed, while her mother is sleeping on the bed next to the desk. On that night, everything changed when they ended up being visited by a big frog at their window still. The frog is dark green and she is wearing a red scarf with blue flowers on her head. She jumps through the open window, and lands on the desk where Flutterlina's bed is. She looks around the room and sees something unexpected.

The mother frog questionably says, "What's this?"

The mother frog jumps over to the walnut shell bed to see Flutterlina sleeping peacefully.

The mother frog smiles, and quietly says, "My, what a pretty little girl she is. She'll be the perfect bride for my son."

Trying not to wake up Flutterlina, the mother frog takes the walnut shell bed, and hops out of the window into the outside world through the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Act 2: Rescue at the Lake

The next day, the mother frog decides to introduce her son to the sleeping Flutterlina. The mother frog and her son live at the marsh part of a bright blue lake with water lilies and lily pads all around. The Mother frog's son is dark green like she is, but he's smaller and wearing a red bow tie. Fishes, bugs, and other creatures either lives in or near the lake. The two frogs are at one of the lily pads, while they watch Flutterlina still sleeping in the other one.

"See, isn't she a beautiful girl," The mother frog says.

"She sure is," The boy frog agrees.

Then the mother suggests, "You should make her your bride."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, mom," the boy frog happily agrees.

Flutterlina stirs and opens her eyes to see she is not in her house anymore, and becomes very scared of where she's at.

Flutterlina scaredly asks, "Huh, where am I?"

Flutterlina looks around in fright, and sees the two frogs are on the lily pad making her more scared. Flutterlina yelps seeing the two frogs, and covers herself with her rose petal blanket in fear. The two frogs swim to the lily pad where she is, so they let her know there's no worries. They both hop onto the lily pad to say hello to their special guest.

The mother frog says with a smile, "Don't be scared, little girl. My, you sure are beautiful even when you're awake."

Flutterlina cheeks start to blush as she removes the covers, and says, "Um, thank you."

"Oh, you are going to make a wonderful bride," the mother frog says feeling very happy.

"Did you say bride?!" Flutterlina asks with a shock.

"Yes when you marry my son," Mother frog says.

She then turns to her son and says, "Say something to her."

"My aren't you beautiful," The frog boy says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Flutterlina gets out of her bed, and walk over to the frogs.

"Listen, I'm not sure I'm ready for marriage just yet, maybe we can just be friends," Flutterlina says, trying to reason with the frogs.

The boy frog walks past Flutterlina and takes her bed. He then jumps into the water with her bed and starts to swim away.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Flutterlina asks.

"We need to get everything for the wedding and for your honeymoon," The mother frog says.

"And let's not forget our new home in the marsh," the boy frog adds, still swimming in the water.

"You stay here, so you won't spoil the surprise," the mother frog happily replies.

The mother frog jumps into the water too and swims away, leaving Flutterlina all alone. Flutterlina knows she can't fly very well, and becomes very scared, and not sure about going anywhere. She then sits on the edge of the lilypad and starts crying, wishing to go home. Flutterlins covers her face with her hooves as she starts to cry.

In tears, she begs out loud, "Take me home, please. I want to go home! Please, take me back home to my mother! Please!"

What Flutterlina doesn't know is that her prayers is about to be answer. Under the water, where sand is on the ground, along with rocks, and different plants. There are three male fishes in different colors, a red fish, yellow fish, and a green fish.

The red fish stops to hear the crying, and asks his friends, "Hey, did you hear something?"

"I don't hear anything," The yellow frog replies.

"It sounds like someone crying," The red fog answers

The green fish looks up at the surface, and says, "Let's go check it out."

The three fishes swim up to the surface to see Flutterlina crying on the lilypad.

"Oh it's just a tiny pony" The yellow fish replies.

The red fish asks Flutterlina, "What's wrong, and why are you crying?"

Flutterlina looks at the three fishes, and sadly says, "I am to be married."

"Is that good or that bad?" The yellow fish asks.

"I am to marry a frog," Flutterlina adds, sounding very upset.

"No, That's terrible!" The three fish exclaims in a shock

"Please help me. I... I don't even want to get married," Flutterlina begs for help.

The three fishes can see that Flutterlina is in trouble, and they know they need to do something.

The red fish says, "My, you sure are a pretty pony."

"I'm sorry that you're being forced to marry that awful frog," the green fish says feeling sorry for Flutterlina.

Then the yellow fish says, Don't worry about it, um…"

Just then the three fishes realize something important.

"I guess we forgot to ask for you name," The red fish says, feeling a bit embarrassed.

Flutterlina shows a smile on her face, and says, "My name is Flutterlina."

"It's very nice to meet you, Flutterlina," the green fish says.

"Don't worry, we'll help you escape." The yellow fish says.

The three fishes swim under the water and pull the stem, but they just don't have the strength to break it. They stop pulling so they can try and think of another plan to save Flutterlina from her troubles.

"We're not strong enough to cut the lilypad lose," The red fish says.

"Yeah, we don't have teeth," the yellow fish adds.

Just then the green fish has an idea, and tells the others, "I think I know who can give us a fin or should I say a claw."

The three fishes swim to where they can find help. On the lilypad, Flutterlina is still very worried about her unwilling marriage.

"Oh, I hope the fish would hurry," Flutterlina worriedly says.

At the front of a small cave at the other side of the lake, covered in water. the three fishes are at the entrance where their assistance lives.

The red fish calls out, "McCraw! McCraw, are you home?!"

Just then, a crawfish rises from his watery home. The crawfish is dark red with black whiskers, and large red claws. He is also wearing a small black hat with a white strap on it.

"I'm home. What can I help you with?" McCraw asks.

"We need you to help cut a stem of a lilypad…" The green fish says.

"…to set a young girl pony free," The yellow fish adds.

"I don't like lilypad stem," McCraw bluntly replies.

McCraw dives back to his home in the cave.

Then the red fish worriedly says, But the frogs want her to marry…

"… Against her will!" the three fishes say at the same time.

McCraw pops back up in shock, and says, "Why didn't you say so before?! I am one of those crawfishes who are against unwilling marriages. One must marry for love. Lead me to the girl.

With that the fishes lead the crawfish to Flutterlina before the frogs come back. Back at the lilypad, Flutterlina feels very scared and alone. She doesn't know what to do about it. Just then, the three fishes return to the surface in front of the lily pad, with McCraw along with them.

McCraw asks, "I'm guessing you're the girl that need saving.

"Yes sir," Flutterlina shyly answers.

"Don't worry, Flutterlina," The red fish says.

"Yeah, McCraw is a friend of ours," the yellow fish adds.

Then the green fish says, "Let's hurry before the frogs come back."

With that, the three fishes and the crawfish dive under the water. They show him where the stem is, and he cuts it in a snap. Back at the surface, Flutterlina can see that the lilypad is moving, meaning that she is free. The fishes and the crawfish come back to the surface to see that the little girl is rescued.

Flutterlina waves to them and happily says, "Thank you, fish friends. Thank you, McCraw."

"You're welcome!" The three fishes and McCraw shout waving their fins/claw.

Flutterlina looks around the area as she floats on the lilypad down the river. She is very amazed to see the wonderful sights. Just then, a monarch butterfly flies beside her, and ask if she can use some help. Accepting the help, Flutterlina untie her ribbon from her waist and pass the other end to the butterfly, leading her to the shore. After saying goodbye to the butterfly, Flutterlina starts to make her long journey alone in the large world.

In the sunny summer, Flutterlina eats berries from the bushes below. Then Flutterlina eats the nectar from flowers like goldenrods and buttercups, and the dew from the leaves of the flowers. Then the fall weather comes, as Flutterlina tries to walk and find food to eat, but finds little of it.

However, in no time, winter has come. The snow is falling to the ground, and the cold wind is blowing hard. Flutterlina walks through the snow, trying her best to find shelter, but her hooves are freezing, and she too tired to fly. Flutterlina is so cold and tired that she might not be able to keep her strength up any longer.

Flutterlina shivers as she tries to say, "I-I-I'm… s-s-s-so… c-c-c-c-cold."

Flutterlina can not take another step and at that moment she collapses in the snow as it continues to fall on the floor. What she doesn't know is that a mysterious figure walks up to her, and decides to help her before she freeze in the wintery snow.


	3. Chapter 3

Act 3: Spending Winter Underground

Under the stump of a tree, there lives a mouse with gray fur, black whiskers, brown eyes, and a bright pink nose. She is wearing a white long sleeve shirt, a dark brown dress, and a white apron. Her house, has a table, a fireplace with a cauldron, and a door that leads to a room with two bed inside. The mouse is cooking some vegetable soup and it's finish. She then put the soup in a bowl that is on a tray, with a glass of water, and a bowl of blueberries. In the room, Flutterlina stirs and wakes up from her sleep, but she's feeling tired and cold. Her vision is a little blurry but can tell that someone's in the room.

"Hello dearie, I see that you're awake," The gray mouse says.

Flutterlina asks feeling tired, "Who…Who are you, and where am I?"

I'm Ms. Gray Tail the field mouse, and this is my home. I found you in the snow while gathering wood, so I've decided to take you back to my little home and take care of you." Ms. Gray Tail answers with a smile.

She then passes Flutterlina bowl of soup as she says, "Here you go, I made some vegetable soup for you."

"Thank you very much ma'am. My name is Flutterlina," Flutterlina says, taking the bowl as she introduces herself.

"You're welcome, Fluterlina," Ms. Gray Tail replies.

Sometime later, Flutterlina explain to Ms. Gray Tail about her troubles and how she ended up in the snow.

"I see, so you've been traveling all by yourself," Ms. Gray Tail says, sounding a little stunned to hear what happened.

"Yes," Flutterlina replies.

Just then Ms. Gray Tail suggests,"If you don't have anywhere to go then you should stay with me. The winter's going to get colder and it will be nice to have some company."

"Thank you very much," Flutterlina happily says.

The two both agree that flutterlina will be staying in Ms. Gray Tail's house for the winter.

Ms. Gray Tail suddenly remembers, "Yes, I almost forgot."

"What is it?" Flutterlina asks.

"One of a week my next door neighbor, Mr. Digger the mole comes here for a visit, so we would need to get thing ready for him," Ms Gray Tail explains.

"Your next door neighbor?" Flutterlina questionably replies.

Ms. Gray Tail says, "Yes. He's the richest man around. He can sometimes be a bit hard to please but he isn't a bad mole."

Flutterlina nods her head and says, "Right, I understand."

I'm pretty sure he's going to be fond of a pretty little girl like , and if you shall become his bride, you'll be able to live a life filled with luxury. He'll be paying us a visit late in the evening, so we should start cleaning up before it gets dark." Ms Gray Tail says with glee, and has that idea in mind for Flutterlina.

Flutterlina blushes and feels unsure about the part about being married after the incident with the frogs. After some cleaning, Ms. Gray Tail treats Flutterlina to some new clothes. Flutterlina is now wearing an ivory shirt with a navy blue vest, and dark blue skirt, her hair and tail are in braids, and her mane is tied with a white ribbon.

"My, aren't you a pretty girl you are," Ms. Gray Tail says, liking the new look she gives to Flutterlina.

Flutterlina blushes, and says, "Thank you."

Ms. Gray Tail looks out the window as she says, "It's getting pretty dark so he should be here very soon."

Just then they hear a knock on the door, so Ms. Gray Tail answers the door to see her neighbor.

Ms. Gray Tail open the door to see her neighbor and happily says,Hello Mr. Digger.

"Hello Ms. Gray Tail, how are you doing?" Mr. Digger asks.

"Fine," Ms. Gray Tail answers.

Flutterlina feels a bit scared and nervous about meeting him. Mr. Digger is a large star nosed mole. He is wearing a large black coat, with a brown shirt, warm pants, dark brown shoes, and is wearing dark black glasses on his face. He looks at Flutterlina, and Flutterlina simply cursy in his presence.

Ms. Gray tail says, This is Flutterlina, she'll be staying with me for a while.

"Nice to meet you," Mr Digger says in a deep voice.

"Nice to meet you, too," Flutterlina shyly replies.

"In your case, you're probably happy that the weather's been bad lately," Ms. Gray Tail says.

"Yes," Mr. Digger answers.

Throughout the visit, Ms. Gray Tail and Mr. Digger talk to each other, but he hasn't said a word to Flutterlina. When it's really dark outside, Mr. Digger is finished with his visit and leaves home for the night. Ms. Gray Tail is in front of the doorway saying her goodbye.

"See you again next week," Ms. Gray Tail calls out as Mr. Digger leaves.

Mr. Digger waves his paw in reply and continue to head back home. With that, Ms. Gray Tail closes the door.

Ms. Gray Tail turns to Flutterlina with a smile on her face, and says, "I think Mr. Digger has taken a liking to you."

"What, but he never even spoke to me the time he was here?" Flutterlina replies looking confused.

"Yes, but he was paying a lot of attention to you. I can tell." Ms. Gray Tail answers.

"Was he really?" Flutterlina asks.

"He was. I'll bet the next time he visits, he'll bring you a present." Ms. Gray Tail suspects.

Next week, Mr. Digger pays them another visit, and has bring a beautiful dress. The dress is a light blue color, with some white trims on the bottom, and a white ribbon in front of it.

"My, what a pretty dress you've got there," Ms. Gray Tail says amazed to see the dress.

Mr. Digger passes the drs to Ms. Gray Tail, and says, "Yes, it's a present for Flutterlina.

Ms. Gray Tail turns and winks her right eye at Flutterlina, and says, "Told you."

Flutterlina is rather confused and unsure about this.

Then Mr. Digger says, "Oh yes, because the weather's getting colder, I dug a tunnel that links our home together so I can come visit you."

"My, that must have taken you awhile to finish it," Ms Gray Tail says in amazement.

"Not much for a mole like myself to do," Mr. Digger replies.

"I see," Ms. Gray Tail replies.

"Would you like to see it?" Mr. Digger asks.

Ms. Gray Tail nods her head and answer, Yes. Flutterlina and I would love to."

The three travel through the tunnel. Mr. Digger leads the way while holding a lantern in front, so Ms. Gray Tail and Flutterlina can see.

Flutterlina feels weary and says, "It's pretty dark in here."

"That just the way I like it, but don't worry, as long as no dangerous animals or snow

and sunlight comes in, we'll be safe." Mr. Digger calmly replies.

Just then Ms Gray Tail notices something and shockley says, "Oh my, what is that?

The three look to see that there is a large hole on top of the cage, and now is coming in. what really stunned them is that a large dark blue swallow with a red chest, and bottom of the face, and white feathers at the end of his tail.

Flutterlina says in a quiet tone, "It's a swallow."

"It is a swallow. I'm guessing that bird must have fallen at some point and crashed in here." Mr. Digger adds.

Flutterlina walks over to the swallow and sadly says, "Oh, the poor little thing."

Ms. Gray Tail asks as she looks at the hole, "I agree, but what are we going to do about the hole?"

Not to worry, some more dirt, wood, and snow should do the trick," Mr. Digerr says.

He looks a the swallow with a sigh, and says, "But I don't think there's anything we can do for the swallow."

Flutterlina walks up to the swallow and feels sad for it. She then leads on top of it's chest, and hear something amazing. She can hear it's heart beating.

Flutterlian smiles and says, "I… I can hear it's heart beating."

Ms. Gray Tail and Mr. Digger hear it and take a look for themselves. They can hear it's heart beating too, meaning that the swallow is alive.

Ms. Gray Tail says, "You're right, the poor thing must be frozen from being out in the cold."

Mr. Digger nods his head and says, Yes. If we can get it somewhere warm, then maybe there's a way we can save it.

All through the winter, Flutterlina along with Mr. Digger and Ms. Gray tail took care of the swallow. The swallow is in the room with Flutterlina and Ms. Gray Tail. Ms. Gray tail covers the bird with blankets while Flutterlina feeds it food. A few months, Flutterlina and the swallow are outside. The swallow spread his wings, and fly away with a smile.

Flutterlina waves her hoof with a smile, and says, "Goodbye swallow, I hope I get to see you again someday.

"Bye, and thank you all for the help," The swallow happily says.

The swallow flies away into the sky and the sun. Flutterlina simply smiles seeing the bird is happy, and that spring is almost here.


	4. Chapter 4

Act: 4: Quick Wedding Escape

It's the beginning of spring, and the snow and ice begin to melt. Lots of animals and insects are coming out of their homes to enjoy the spring sun. the flowers are starting to bloom. Flutterlina likes to see the spring sun after a long winter season. However, this day, she has received some shocking news.

"What, m-m-marriage?!" Flutterlina shockley exclaims.

"He said he's very much pleased to marry you. I know he's a bit old and lives underground, but you just have to get to get used to it. Beside, he's been very helpful." Ms. Gray Tail says with a smile, thinking this is what's best for Flutterlina.

Flutterlina doesn't know what to do. Of course, marry a mole seems to be appealing than marrying a frog, but on the other hoof, Ms. Gray Tail looks so happy, she doesn't want to say anything to make her unhappy. For the past month, Ms. Gray Tail along with three spiders help make Flutterlina her wedding dress. To Flutterlina's dismay, if she's marry Ms. Digger, she may never be able to see the sun, the flowers, orthe outside world again.

A month has passed and the wedding is going to begin very soon. Ms. Gray Tail help Flutterlina get ready. The dress Flutterlina is wearing is a pure white over skirt dress and a veil over her hair that is down and face, it has two red roses on each side.

Ms. Gray Tail brushes Flutterlina's hair as she happily says, "Oh my, what a lovely bride you'll make."

After Ms. Gray Tail is finished getting her ready, Flutterlina feels that she has to take one last look at the outside before being forced to live under the earth. Flutterlina leaves Ms. Gray Tail's house to see the outside for a little. She feels the fresh air, the sun shining down, and smell the flowers outside. She seems bird, butterflies, and bees flying outside. Flutterlina starts to cry that she well never see all this again.

Just then, the swallow, who Flutterlina help nurse to health flies to the ground, and happily says, "Hello Flutterlina, it's nice to see you again."

Flutterlina wipes the tears from her eyes, and says, "Oh, hello swallow."

The swallow can see that Flutterlina has been crying, and starts to wonder what's wrong.

The swallow asks in concern, "What's the matter, Flutterlina?"

Flutterlina explains to swallow about her marriage to Mr. Digger the mole. She also explains that she doesn't want to, but doesn't want Ms. Gray tail to feel hurt if she denies this.

When she finishes with her story, the swallow asks, "I see, but do you really want to marry Mr. Digger?"

"I don't, but if I tell Ms. Gray Tail, I just know her feelings are going to be hurt," Flutterlina sadly says.

"But Flutterlina, do you really want to do something that might not make you happy?" the swallow calmly asks.

Flutterlina feels very reluctant about her answer. She really doesn't want to marry the mole, but is afraid to say anything to anyone. All Flutterlina wants is to find somewhere where she can be happy and free, but living underground with someone she doesn't love is not what she wants. Inside the tunnel Mr. Digger and Ms. Gray tail are looking for Flutterlina, so she can get married.

Mr. Digger shouts, "Where's my bride?!

Flutterlina hears Mr. Digger's voice from outside, and worriedly says, "It's Mr. Digger."

"Hurry, you must follow me," The swallow quickly says.

"But if I run away, I'll hurt Ms. Gray Tail's feelings," Flutterlina worriedly replies.

The swallow calmly says to Flutterlina,"But Flutterlina, you've worked hard all winter and you have more than repaid Ms. Gray Tail for her kindness."

"But…" Flutterlina shyly replies.

"No time to lose," The swallow replies.

Flutterina nods her head, and reluctantly says, "Alright."

However Flutterlina worriedly says, "But I can't fly very well."

The swallow has an idea, and says, "Then you must jump on my back and I'll fly us somewhere in the south."

Flutterlina nods her head, and decide to go with the swallow to wherever he's going. Flutterlina climbs on his back, and is ready to take off in her wedding dress. The swallow flaps his wings and starts to fly up in the air. In the tunnel Mr. Digger and Ms. Gray Tail can see Flutterlina flying away with the swallow.

Mr. Digger calls out, "Come back, come back!"

But it's too late, Flutterlina is faraway from Ms. Gray Tail's house, and not to worry about being forced to marry the mole. After a long flight, Flutterlina is starting to wonder where the swallow is taking her, all she knows is that it's far far away from where she use to live.

"Swallow, where are we going?" Flutterlina asks.

"We're going somewhere where you will be happy, and I'm sure you're going to love it," The swallow happily says.

"I sure hope so," Flutterlina shyly replies.

"Don't worry Flutterlina, once we get there, you'll be able to have many friends, and a wonderful place to live," The swallow says with a reassuring smile.

Flutterlina is starting to get anxious yet very excited to see where the swallow is taking her. She starts to wonder what the new place will be and what kinds of new friends she will encounter. She'll just have to wait and see when the long flight is finish, and to her case, she wish whoever is there can teach her how to fly better.


	5. Chapter 5

Act 5: Flutterlina's New Home

For the past few days, Flutterlina and the swallow have been flying far away in the south. They make sure to get some sleep and something to eat for their long trip across the world. Just then, Flutterlina and the swallow reach their destination. There is a giant field of flowers, and other plants and trees, which is next to an abandoned castle.

"What is this place?" Flutterlina asks

"This will be your new home. I found it during my travels and I knew you will be happy here," the swallow answers.

Flutterlina is amazed to see what she is seeing. There are plenty of flowers, berries, and mushrooms. She can also see different types of insects, and other creatures. She feels that this will b her new home.

"It's beautiful! " Flutterlina says, astonished by the wonderful view.

The swallow then flies down to the ground in the middle of the flower field. From this point of view, Flitterlina can see a lot of mushroom and wooden houses. She wonder who or what can be living there.

When the swallow lands on the ground, he says, "Here Flutterlina."

Flutterlina gets off of her friend's back so she can see the small village. She is very curious and wonder of she should knock on one of the doors.

Flutterlina turns to the swallow and asks, "What do I do now?

"You'll see," Swallow says, winking his right eye at her.

The swallow then starts to chirp like he is singing. Just, then ponies of different colors, about the same size of Flutterlina, exist the mushroom and wooden houses. They all start to smile and play, they see Flutterlina and the swallow, and run up to then in excitement.

The swallow happily says, "Flutterlina, these are the flower ponies."

"Flower Ponies?" Flutterlina says, looking confused.

"Yes, they're ponies who lives in the in a field of flowers in wooden and mushroom houses. I know that you would me happy, and the princess really wants to meet you." the swallow explains.

Flatteelina starts to feel very nervous, she has never seen a princess before. In fact, she has never seen so many ponies her size before. Just then, she hears trumpets blowing, and ponies start to bow their heads for some reason. Flutterlina look to see another pony coming up to her. The pony is purple and she has wings and a horn, and a gold crown with five magenta gems on each tip of the points. Everypony in the village knows her as the princess of the flowers.

"Hello, and welcome to Friendship fields. My name is Princess Star Flower," The princess introduces herself.

Flutterlina shyly bow her head before the princess she says, Um, nice to meet you princess."

Star Flower giggle a bit as she help Flutterlina up, and says, "Please, there's no need to be formal. You're our special guest, and everypony are very excited to meet you."

"Really?!" Flutterlina replies, looking surprised.

Star Flower nods her head and explains, "Yes. When Sparrow told us about you, I knew that you will be happy here and have many friends, so swallow and I agree that you should come and live here with us. That is, if you want to."

"Yes, I would love to live here," Flutterlina accepts with a smile on her face.

Everypony start to cheer knowing that they have a new friend who will be staying. As some of the ponies begin to build Flutterlina's house, Princess Star Flower wants to show Flutterlina personably around the village, and her castle. As Princess Sky Star and Flutterlina walk around the castle, they end up encountering a pony like Sky Flower, but looks different. He has gray fur, white bushy eyebrows, and a goatee, red eyes with yellow eye lids, and a sharp tooth sticking out.

The stallion smiles, and says, "Hello cousin of mine, I see you brought our new friend to play with."

"Yes Chaos, this is our guest," Star Flower replies while rolling her eyes a bit.

Then Star Flower says, "Flutterlina this is my cousin, Chaos Magic. Chaos Magic this is our new friend, Flutterlina."

"Hello Chaos Magic, it's nice to meet you," Flutterlina shyly replies with a smile.

"Hello Flutterlina, it's nice to meet you too, and I must say, you are very lovely," Chaos Magic says, as he takes her hoof and gives it a kiss.

Flutterlina blushes as she says, "Um thank you, but um, you don't have to call me beautiful or lovely or anything."

"Why not?" Star Flow asks.

"Well, it's just… I had some trouble when someone wants me to marry, but against my will if you says," Flutterlina sadly explains.

Star Flower and Chaos Mind are rather shocked to hear this, and why anyone would do something like that.

"But that's not right, you should have the right to marry, not someone trying to force you into it," Chaos Magic replies.

"I know, some of my other animal friends agree with it," Flutterlina replies.

"And I agree too, no one has the right to do so," Star Flow adds.

Then Chaos Magic asks Flutterlina, "Um Flutterlina, if you're not busy, would you like to hang out for a while."

"I would love to," Flutterlina says with glee.

With that Flutterlina, and Chaos Magic start to hang out with each other. Chaos Magic also show Flutterlina some games he play with some of his friends, and do all kind of activities together. In the past few months, Flutterlina and Chaos Magic have been together, and love start to bloom between each other. One night, while watching the stars and on a picnic together. Chaos has a very important question for Flutterlina.

Chaos blushes as he explains, "Um Flutterlina, I know that you and I have been together for a while, right."

"Yes, and I have a wonderful time," Flutterlina happily replies.

"Well, you see… well… I want to ask you something… important," Chaos nervous says.

"What is it?" Flutterlina asks.

Chaos Magic takes a deep breath, and he feels ready to ask. He then brings out a small box, and opens it. Flutterlina gasps in surprise to see him having a small pink flower in a ring. Flutterlina blushes a bit, and sho does Chaos.

"Flutterlina… would you… marry me?" Chaos asks, nervously.

Flutterlina smile and says, "Yes, I would love to marry you."

Flutterlina then kisses Chaos Magic on the cheek making him blush. Using his magic, Chaos levitates the ring into a necklace and puts it around Flutterlina's neck. The two then kiss each other and are very happy to be together. A month later, Flutterlina and Chaos magic are soon married, and ready to start their new lives together. Flutterlina can't be any happier, she find her place of happiness, and find the one she truly loves. Flutterlina, Chaos Magic, and everyone in the flower kingdom lives happily ever after.


End file.
